


(Un)Reality

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, bring your tissues, emotional difficulties, pj anniversary challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death are blurry in the Simulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Reality

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 Anniversary challenge for the ProwlxJazz community on livejournal. Challenge and parameters found [here](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/926239.html). I think I have headcanon for this, but it's really too long for the notes section. The tl;dr version is that the Allspark lets the souls of the departed come back and visit their loved ones while they recharge.

"Sometimes I think this is more real that the world outside." Jazz sat down on the building and peered out over the city of Detroit--carefully rendered with none of it's actual pollution or the deterioration that all cities suffered over time. The sunset was just perfect as the star passed behind Sumdac tower, and somewhere a bird sang a happy tune.

"This?" Prowl shimmered into being next to him looking as perfect as the city, plating vibrant black and gold and missing the horrifying grey it had been the last time the other ninja had laid optics on him. "This is too perfect to be real. Even the bird is the wrong species for living this far north."

"That's not what I mean." Jazz reached a hand out to his lover, knowing that it would be real enough to hold while the Allspark connected them via the virtual reality program. He sighed when Prowl took it. "I don't hurt when I'm in here. Out there, it's all chaos and pain, and constant little reminders of how you're gone. But here, you're real and alive and I can forget that last battle in Detroit. Nothing hurts. If being happy isn't real, what is?"

"You haven't ever said you're unhappy before." The black and gold ninja sat down next to the guardsmech.

"Because in here, I'm not." The black and white mech turned his hand slightly, so that he could tighten his grip on Prowl's. "Don't get me wrong. I love Sari and Optimus, and maybe even Sentinel. And things are always too quiet without the twins around. But... when I come out of recharge every day, it's like someone's put a grey filter over everything."

Prowl shimmered for a moment, black and gold fading into Allspark blue and back before giving the other mech a small smile. "You could stay, you know. We could always have this perfect Detroit."

"Mech, I want to. You don't know how much I want to say yes." Jazz looked away from his partner and back to the sunset, watching it sink lower behind the tower. "But I can't leave yet. There's still too much to be done."

The ghost pulled his lover closer and wrapped him in a hug. "I knew you would say that. You would never be happy if you left before your spark extinguished on its own. No matter what, we will always have this perfect Detroit and I will come to you when you recharge."

"And this can be my real world, and that can be the recharge dream." Jazz snuggled in closer, content to lay in Prowl's arms as long as the other wanted to hold him. They still had hours before he had to return to the grey-filtered world of Guard duties, disciplining the twins and listening to Optimus as the young Magnus poured out his burdens to him.

"They both should be real." Prowl caressed Jazz's cheek gently before tipping his head up and pressing a soft kiss to the guardsmech's lips. "This is just... home."

"And the other gig is my day job." The black and white mech kissed his lover again. "I like that, love."

"So do I." Prowl rested his head against Jazz's and they shifted their attention to the sunset, both of them feeling content enough to ignore the way his black and gold flickered to Allspark blue from time to time or the way Jazz's lips still turned down slightly despite his lover's presence.

Someday, when the guardsmech was old and faded, this would be their only reality and Jazz would smile again.  



End file.
